


overwhelmed

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, Fivesome, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, keith-centric gangbang, one last warning in the end note, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: A warmer body takes his place. Kuron if Keith had to guess. He shivers feeling Kuro’s claws tracing his jaw and throat. “You were made for this,” Shiro’s dark clone murmurs. “Made for us.”(Exactly what it says on the tin: Keith/Kuro/Shiro/Sven/Kuron smut.





	overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surrounded by enablers and that's all I'm gong to say.
> 
> Unbeated.

Firm hands bind his hands to the headboard. Keith clenches his fingers into fists, testing the ropes. He groans happily realizing that even his hardest efforts aren’t going to be enough to free him. Not that he wants that. 

 

Taking advantage of his open mouth, Kuron dips his head down for a kiss. It’s a spit-slick, wet kiss that makes Keith squirm. He groans again when blunt teeth gently tug on his bottom lip.  _ Fuck _ . He loves it when-

 

A pair of hands grab his thighs and force them open. The stretch to his thighs is just shy of painful and Keith isn’t allowed any relief when two new pair of hands keep him spread open. A clawed hand runs up the back of his left thigh, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake.

 

“Good boy,” Kuro croons, canines nipping at Keith’s calf and knee.

 

Keith turns his face to look at  _ his  _ Shiro. The man is seated a few feet away from the large bed holding Keith and the three Shiro clones. His gray eyes are hooded and dark with passion. Two fingers are pressed against his lips but they do little to hide the pleased smirk there. 

 

“Sven,” Shiro says holding Keith’s pleading gaze. “I think Keith needs something to distract him.”

 

_ That’s not what I want _ , Keith wants to groan in annoyance. At the same time, he’s not  _ ungrateful _ for Sven shifting up the bed to carefully straddle Keith’s face. Keith opens his mouth, tongue sticking out to welcome Sven’s cock. Kuro laughs when Sven teasingly taps the head of his cock against Keith’s cock, moving away every time Keith tries to take more.

 

Kuron sighs, “Don’t tease him.”

 

“But he’s so  _ pretty _ when you tease him,” Kuro argues back, biting the inside of Keith’s right thigh so hard Keith yelps in pain.

 

“Don’t hurt him,” Shiro sharply warns.

 

Golden eyes warm with lust harden as they shoot a glare over at Shiro. “I’m not doing anything he doesn’t want.” Keith feels his stomach cave when Kuro’s pupil-less eyes return to him. They shouldn’t have the amount of depth they do but... “Isn’t that right,  _ baby _ ?”

 

Keith whimpers against the tip of Sven’s cock, squeezing his eyes shut before nodding frantically. “See?” He hears Kuro crow over Sven’s soothingly telling him how good he’s doing, just a little more, just a little more, _ there _ you go. 

 

Between his legs, his cock continues to go ignores. Kuron’s caught up in teasing Keith’s nipples with his fingers and teeth until they’re sore. Sven’s focused on carefully but deeply fucking Keith’s throat, one hand sunk in Keith’s messy hair. And Kuro... Kuro’s holding his legs open and just  _ staring _ .

 

“Has anyone ever told you you’ve got a pretty cock?” he asks slyly.

 

If he didn’t have a mouthful of fat cock, Keith would snidely tell him no. No one’s ever complimented his dick before, not even his Shiro. He moans around Sven’s cock when he feels warm fingers trace a vein under his cock. 

 

“It  _ is  _ a pretty color,” Kuron agrees.

 

Kuro laughs, “Good length too. I bet it’d feel good being fucked by it.”

 

Keith whines when Kuro’s clawed fingers gently tug on his balls.  _ Fuck _ . When are they going to get to it? 

 

“It does,” Shiro quietly chimes in. 

 

“Knew it.”

 

“What do you say?” Kuro asks in a smooth pur. “Do you want to be fucked by him?”

 

His next whine is longer and more insistent. Keith doesn’t want that! That’s not what they’d agreed t-

 

“You know that’s not what Keith wants,” Kuron gently chides him. “We said we’d all fuck him.”

 

The snap of the lube being opened is like music to Keith’s ears. He swallows around Sven’s dick and earns a deep moan in return. “Another time,” Kuron promises, cool body shifting away from its spot between Keith’s legs. “Hey you. Prep him.”

 

A warmer body takes his place. Kuron if Keith had to guess. He shivers feeling Kuro’s claws tracing his jaw and throat. “You were made for this,” Shiro’s dark clone murmurs. “Made for  _ us _ .”

 

Keith likes the sound of that. Lust struck and dizzy, he makes a pitiful sound when Sven pulls away. He wasn’t done! He’d wanted to- Heat splashes against his cheek and lips. Pleasure unfurls through him, smug and deep. He lazily opens his eyes when he feels a wet touch on his cheek. Kuro’s gathering Sven’s cum with his finger. 

 

“Open up.”

 

He opens his mouth, moaning when Kuro feeds him the come. A sharper noise breaks when he feels Kuron’s finger pushing in. There isn’t enough lube. “Sorry,” the man apologizes, kissing Keith’s hip. His fringe tickles the senstive skin there, making Keith shiver.

 

“Hurry it up,” Kuro complains, sliding his fingers out so that can Sven can kiss him sweetly.

 

Kuron snidely replies back, “If you want him to be  _ ready _ to take two dicks at the same time, it will take time. Distract yourself in the meanwhile.”

 

Kuro lets out a displeased noise but doesn’t argue back. He rakes a hand through Keith’s hair and says, “You heard him, baby.”

 

Heard what? Keith slowly blinks up at the pair above him, wondering what’s going on. Why does he only have one finger in him? And  _ God _ , won’t  _ someone  _ please touch his dick and help him get off? 

 

A startled cry cracks him in two when Kuro swiftly moves to take Keith’s cock into his mouth. The sudden stimulation of heat and pressure after  _ eons  _ of teasing is too much for him. He comes hard and fast, back arching off the bed. Keith sobs when Kuro doesn’t pull off. 

 

No, he simply gentles the way he’s sucking Keith off. Kuro demonstrates the kind of gentleness you wouldn’t expect as he licks Keith’s dick, teasing the tip until pleasure turns to pain. Sven’s hands pet his face, hair, neck, dropping sweet kisses and hard bites over his exposed skin. Keith’s looking forward to seeing all the love bruises he’ll be sporting by morning.

 

He hisses out a curse when Kuron works a third finger in.  _ Fuck _ . When’d  _ that  _ happen?

 

“It’s a shame we don’t have any toys,” Sven muses in his heavy accented voice.

 

“Maybe next time.”

 

That’s Shiro. He sounds like he might actually  _ mean  _ it. Kuro takes one of Keith’s balls between his lips and sucks. Keith bites his bottom lip, struggling to keep the curses and assorted embarrassing noises at bay because it’s getting to be too much. Pleasure has turned from a hazy warm glow to a cold knife, cutting away at his resistance.

 

Keith sobs when Sven pinches his nipples, helplessly turning his face towards Shiro. A harsh “please” slips through the cracks but Keith’s not entirely sure what he’s asking for - less or more. The other Shiro take it as the latter, with Sven moving to help Kuro bring Keith to full hardness again and Kuron pushing a  _ fourth _ finger in.

 

They keep him on that razor sharp edge for an eternity. Keith loses track of everything. The only thing that keeps him centered in the moment is the sight of Shiro’s fond eyes watching him. He stares at Shiro slowly jerking himself off in his seat, eyes roaming from top to bottom as he commits the scene to memory.

 

His head feels blank and heavy when Kuron pushes in, body burning with lust fever. His thighs tremble, struggling to remain wound around the other man’s muscular hips. Thankfully, they’re quick to roll over. But now, Keith’s got to worry about riding Kuron’s cock. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Kuro croons against his ear, sliding into place behind Keith.

 

The sensation of Kuro’s lube-slick dick rubbing against his asscheeks makes Keith moan. He tips head back, breathless in anticipation because any minute, any second now, Kuro’s going to give him his dick and Keith’s going to be split open on two cocks. His body and mind feel close to breaking point. Each breath is a struggle, his body threatening to give out were it not for the many hands holding him in place.

 

He looks up when cool metal fingers urge him to look to his left. Keith blearily looks up at Shiro and keens, “Shiro...”

 

“Almost there,” he tells Keith before kissing him. At the exact moment, Kuro pushes inside of Keith as well. 

 

There’s no strength left in him. Keith goes limp, barely finding enough energy to remain lucid as the different Shiro’s use him. There’s just too much stimulation. Too much going on for him to keep track of things. Sven’s hand is around his cock, Shiro’s kissing his cheek, Kuro’s teeth are pressing against the nape of his neck, Kuron’s dick twitches.

 

Keith squeezes his eyes shut, praying for this to be over and that he never leave this moment. There’s cold, sharp pleasure that’s tightening its strings on his body. Cutting into his flesh, making him tremble and shake. He shakes his head when Kuron strokes his hair off his face because its too much. It’s too much.

 

“Keith, Keith baby?” 

 

He’s so fucking close. If Kuro would just... adjust a little... his dick would...

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Sven feeds him two of his fingers for Keith to suck on so he can’t answer. But Keith nods, frantically working his hips front and back, front and back. Desperately wanting Kuron  _ or  _ Kuro’s dicks to just... fucking...

 

“Keith...”

 

“Shi _ ro...” _

 

“Kei _ th. Keith?” _

 

_ Keith sits up in bed with a start. His wide eyed gaze flies around his room, looking for...  _

 

_ “Shiro?” he asks, peering at the man smiling gently down at him. “What?” _

 

_ “Breakfast is almost ready. I said I’d come get you.” His gray eyes narrow in concern as he stares at Keith, who nervously fists his sheets on top of his lap and  _ prays  _ that Shiro doesn’t notice the hard on he’s sporting. “Are you okay? You look kind of flushed.” _

 

_ Keith’s ashamed of the way his voice breaks when he says, “I’m fine. Just.... fine.” _

 

_ “You sure you don’t have a fever?” _

 

_ He nods, ducking out of Shiro’s reach when he tries to check his forehead. “I’m sure.” _

 

_ Shiro raises an eyebrow but doesn’t argue. Instead, he takes a step back towards the door. “Alright. Ten minutes, okay?” _

 

_ That’s nine minutes and thirty seconds more than he needs to jerk himself off and cry a little over the erotic dream his brain just cooked up.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tag/warning: I didn't want to put this in the additional tags cuz I didn't want to give the 'twist' away but also didn't want to like. NOT tag it. So here's the additional warning as it were. 
> 
> It's all a dream. Keith dreams of having a gangbang with all the Shiro's.


End file.
